Healing Hands
by Fragile Expectation
Summary: Trapped in a foreign world, Kagome travels across the Narutoverse trying to find a way home, all the while being chased by a force that wants her dead. Along the way, Kagome finds herself falling in love. When the time comes, will she want to go home?
1. Chapter 1

**A Note of Appreciation: **A thank you to ShadeOfOrange for beta reading this chapter. I really appreciate it! ;)

**Disclaimer:**The following is a fan-based work of fiction. Inuyasha is all owned by VIZ Media, Shogakukan, and the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi. Naruto is all owned by Shueisha, VIZ Media, Shonen Jump, and the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p><strong>Healing Hands<br>**

* * *

><p><em>"I will kill you and everything you hold dear."<em>

The words echoed through her mind and body like in the chasms of a cave. They resonated in her, making her feel fear, horror, and sadness. She tried to move but was weighed down by a heavy numbness. Where could she run to anyway? There was nothing but her and a void of inky black. The terrible voice seemed to come everywhere and nowhere at once. She tried to cry out but no sound came. Even the tears dripping down her face made no sound as they fell into nothing. This had to be a nightmare. A horrible, _horrible_nightmare. And she was right. Too bad that once she awoke, she would only find herself in another.

Kagome jerked out of the dream to find the ground hard and cold...Or was it? Her body felt like it was floating in space; her vision seeing nothing but black. Kagome tried to move her fingers, feeling them give a little twitch...Or did they? Her mind was in such a fog, it was hard to tell what was real. Feeling like heavy iron curtains, she tried to lift her eyelids, cranking them open little at a time. She tried to move her head but only groaned in pain. Even the slightest movements made her vision go topsy-turvy. She clenched her eyes shut as she waited out the dizzy spell. What in the world happened?

She tried to think but came up with a blank. She could not remember being attacked, ambushed, or anything. Only that voice and those words; those terrible words. A shiver ran down her spine.

Letting her hand run across the floor, she tried to take in her surroundings the best she could. Cool, hard earth and the rough feel of a straw mat met her hand. She was inside a room? Certainly not Kaede's; her hut was always warm and smelled of firewood and hot stew. And her place was never this quiet; not with people like Inuyasha around. A chill permeated the room making her quiver and the silence was deafening.

Cautiously, she tried opening her eyes and moving her head again. Sparks of pain still shot through her head but it was becoming manageable. Looking around the best she could, Kagome found she was in a cell no bigger than a closet. It was difficult to make out anything in the shadowed room, but really other than the rusted over iron bars there was not much to see.

As she closed her eyes, Kagome tried to think through the drowsy mist her mind had become. Someone must have sedated her. Her dizziness, sluggishness, and difficulty to think all pointed to it. But who? And why? Hell, how did she even get there in the first place?

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps and murmuring voices began coming her way. Kagome opened her eyes again. Soon enough, she saw three shadowy figures come up to her cell.

"Oh, look, I think she may be awake," a male voice suddenly rang out. "Interesting. Kabuto, I thought you said the girl wouldn't be able to move at least for a couple of hours."

"I did, Orochimaru-sama," this Kabuto replied. "It seems I made a miscalculation."

Even though they were barely a foot away, Kagome could hardly make out their words. Their voices sounded far away, like she was at the bottom of a tunnel. Another effect of the sedatives she was sure. Their features and looks were hard to make out due to the dark cell and the drugs affecting her system. As the minutes passed, though, the sedatives seemed to be wearing off. Probably due to her purification abilities.

She looked at the man in the center first, Orochi… something. He stood the tallest out of the three and by Kami did he look creepy. Shoulder length black hair framed a sickly white face with yellow snake like eyes. They were cold, cruel eyes. But the creepiest about him was the look on his face. He looked down at her with a malicious grin that hungered for pain and power. Kagome turned away, trying to hide a shiver of disgust.

Then there was this Kabuto person. The boy looked like he was in his late teens despite his gray hair and black eyes framed by Harry Potter-ish glasses. He didn't seem to fit along with the dark scenery of this place though she could not pinpoint why. Maybe it was because he looked so young or maybe it was the glasses, she didn't know. But the look in his eyes told a different story. They were just as cold and cruel as the Orochi guy. Though he didn't hold a candle to him in the creepiness factor.

But if _he_ didn't look like he belonged there, the other boy certainly did not. He looked like he was about her age, fifteen or sixteen, and was the shortest of the three. Standing proud, he looked down his nose at her with a stoic look that Kagome was all too familiar with. She nearly scoffed at him if not for his eyes. It was his eyes that set him apart. They glowed red in the dark like embers from a fire.

They chilled Kagome unlike anything a mere low temperature could do. The miko did not exactly have a good history with red eyed people. All she had ever met wanted to kill her. Yet it was more than that. Those eyes made her think of the dream from earlier. She did not know why but there was a connection between that voice and those eyes. No. No, not his eyes. There was another pair that glowed as red as his. Kagome looked away, choosing to turn her face away into the straw mat.

"You know, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru drawled. "With her skin and hair, she could almost pass for an Uchiha."

"Pfft."

"Kabuto, since she is awake I want you to go ahead with the experiments while she's still sedated."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I will have everything ready and start within the hour."

Soon the sound of fading footsteps and the jingling of keys came to her ears. The door to the cell opened with a crying squeal and Kabuto began pulling her up by the arm. "Come on, you need to come with me," he said.

Kagome put up a feeble fight, but resistance was useless at this point. The drugs still had a powerful toll on her system, making her as weak as a kitten. Still she tried, tugging her arm away or giving a small moan of protest. She didn't want to go with this man. She had not heard them wrong. The sick freaks wanted to conduct experiments on her like some lab rat. Yet what could she do in her state?

So despite her efforts, she soon was on her feet wobbling around like a newborn giraffe. She began to lean on Kabuto's shoulder to keep from falling on her face. Slowly, he began leading her out of the cell. Each slow step forward caused her world to tilt and brought a shooting pain through her head. Sometimes she tried to childishly sit or drag her feet to try to deter the boy, but no matter what she did Kabuto just kept leading her to who-knew-where.

Moving around must have stirred up the drugs again because her surroundings began to become a blur to her. Or maybe she was on the verge of passing out; she didn't know. She began hearing moans, yells, and curses. There were other people; other prisoners like her. The sounds made her want to vomit. What in the world were they doing here with all of them? The question of how she even got there came to her again.

Kagome desperately tried to remember; to make sense of her surroundings. But her efforts only brought more throbbing aches to her head. She unconsciously touched her forehead to alleviate the pain and ended up wiping dripping sweat from her forehead. _I must have a fever,_she thought.

Before she knew it, she had been led into a blindingly white room with a green tiled floor. The scent of bleach was overwhelming making Kagome scrunch up her nose at the smell. The Kabuto boy had her sit on an examiner table covered with a thin sheet of paper. Afterward, he began rummaging around, gathering materials and going in and out of the room.

This was her chance, she thought. If there was any time for her to make any type of escape, it was now. First objective was to do something about the sedatives. Her body had already done half the work by beginning the purification process. If she could just speed it up, she could purge the drugs completely. Kagome began to block out her surroundings to let her complete focus go to her body. She pinpointed on everything that didn't belong, that felt out of place. The task was easy enough. The infected areas were like black splotches in her mind and all she had to do was focus her energy on them until they were gone.

The skill had been taught to her by Kaede a bit after she had been attacked by Mukotsu, the poison-user from the Band of Seven. The technique was specifically designed to get rid of poisons throughout the body without the need of an antidote. A handy trick for a miko and definitely handy for her now. Bit by bit, Kagome was beginning to feel like her usual self.

"Here," she heard, causing her eyes to fly open to see Kabuto in front of her. "I need you drink this," he told her while putting a paper cup in her hands.

Kagome looked down into the cup of neon blue liquid and then back up at him. "Fat chance of that," she snarled before splashing him in the face with the drink and then kneeing him in the stomach.

He flinched from the sudden attack and while kneeled over in pain, Kagome gave a hard chop to his neck surrounding her hand with reiki to give it an extra punch. That did the trick; the boy was out cold. Kagome nodded in satisfaction while breathing heavy from adrenaline. _Now what?_She thought.

There was no telling how many people were scattered in this place. Not to mention that Kagome had no idea of the layout or size of the area. She had no weapons of any kind. The only type of protection on her was a flimsy white yukata, her even flimsier fighting ability, and her purification powers. She was also skilled at using ofuda (or sutra) for some minor destruction spells and constructing barriers thanks to Miroku, but she didn't have anything like that on hand. Worst of all, she had no idea how long this Kabuto guy would be out. Kagome had a hunch that the boy was skilled at fighting and that the only reason she was able to do what she did earlier was with the element of surprise. After all, who would expect much of a threat from someone high on sedatives?

First thing to do would be to take care of the Kabuto problem. She didn't want to kill him but she didn't need him waking up to fight her or alerting others that she was making a break for it. Kagome looked over at the doorway. If she had some sutra on her, she would be able to put a barrier on the door so that neither he nor sound could get out. That way no matter how much he yelled or how much he struggled, he wouldn't be able to leave and nobody would be able to hear him. But sutra was the keyword, Kagome didn't have anything like that and she doubted anything like that was on hand.

Perhaps she could improvise.

She began looking through various drawers soon finding a scalpel and a marker. Angling her yukata, Kagome used the scalpel to cut a rough portion out of the sleeve. Once done, she straightened up her abused her attire and began writing kanji on both sides. One side had 決壊, meaning "barrier" and the other 無言, meaning "silence". Kagome picked up the scalpel to cut a small incision in her thumb so that blood would ooze out; then pressed a dollop of her blood onto the homemade sutra, infusing it with her power. _That should do it_, she thought. The only thing to do now would be to put it on the door and the barrier would be set in place.

But could it really be that simple?

A chill ran up Kagome's spine; an ominous chill that made the hairs on her skin rise. She jerked around to see him—Kabuto. He was up and stalking towards her with kunai in hand.

Kagome let out a shriek as he lunged at her. She dodged him, but just barely. He skimmed her arm, making blood gush out. The attack made her fall hard on her bottom. _Damn!_She thought as she pressed her hand to the small gash. Not only was she vulnerable now, but she had forgotten the sutra.

Kabuto stood over her like a specter with the kunai twirling on his index finger. He stared at her with cold, murderous eyes. "Looks like my patient's trying to get away," He said in a casual tone. He looked away from her to glance at her sutra. "I don't know what you were trying to do, but it's over now."

He picked up the ofuda, looking at both sides with a vague interest. Looking back over, he saw her hunched over while tightly clutching her wound. The sound of her panting breaths filled the room as her skin became pail and sweaty. She tried to get up on her feet but only stumbled forward and landed hard on her knees.

"You must be feeling the effects of my poison. I had it coated on the kunai just for you." Kabuto observed with a smirk. "I don't know how you overcame the sedatives so quickly but there is no way you can stop this poison. It's a special blend that I've developed over the years. You'll be like putty in my hands for the next few hours. I could cut you open now and the only thing you would be able to do is watch. And don't think you'll lose consciousness. The blend is specially designed to keep that from happening."

A sadistic grin overtook Kabuto's face. "Looks like I win," he chuckled as Kagome glared up at him.

He took the sutra in his hands, preparing to rip it in two. So this was it. Game over. The rebellion was over before it began. Or so it would have been with anyone else.

But Higurashi Kagome was not just anyone else.

The miko shot forward like a missile, head-butting him in the stomach. Kagome wrestled with him on the ground and pulled up to bite him hard on the wrist. He let out a yelp as Kagome made a grab for the sutra. With it in hand, Kagome scrambled for the door with Kabuto right at her heels.

She opened the door putting it between her and Kabuto. She tried to slam his face in with the door but he was able to dodge just in time.

Kagome gave a panicked yelp when he tried to grab for her again. Before she lost her chance for good, Kagome slammed the sutra on the door and tried to trap Kabuto in, but he wasn't going without a fight. He grabbed her arm through the door and tried drag her back in.

"Let go of me!" Kagome screeched and began banging the door into his arm.

He recoiled back giving her the chance to slam the door, trapping him for good. The miko stumbled back into the wall and slid down to the floor. Sucking in deep breaths, she tried to calm down. Her heart pounded in her ears as she covered her face with her hands. The sound was a reminder of how close of a call that was. So much for him not fitting in with the scenery around here.

But now was not the time to rest. She was sure it was going to take a lot more work than that to escape from this place. Kagome stood back up on her feet, determination burning in her eyes.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>The Author's Super Special Awesome Corner<strong>

And so concludes chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Be sure to review and tell me whether you liked the story or not because I am deciding whether or not I want keep posting this. _So if you want to see where this story goes, I suggest you review._:D

Also, there are 3 bachelors that Kagome could end up with in this story. **Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara.**Who she ends up with depends on your reviews so don't forget to cast in your vote along with your review.

That's it for now guys. Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Healing Hands!<strong>

Kagome continues trying to escape Orochimaru's lair all the while trying to figure out how she came to be there in the first place. How will she find her way out? Will she run into obstacles along the way? What about the mysterious voice that echoed in her mind? Does it have a connection to Kagome's missing memories? And what's this! Sasuke and Kagome meet face to face!

Find out all this and more on the next **Healing Hands!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Note of Appreciation: **A thank you to ShadeOfOrange for beta reading this chapter. I really appreciate it! ;)

**Disclaimer:**The following is a fan-based work of fiction. Inuyasha is all owned by VIZ Media, Shogakukan, and the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi. Naruto is all owned by Shueisha, VIZ Media, Shonen Jump, and the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p><strong>Healing Hands<br>**

* * *

><p>Kagome regained her nerves as she stood, a fiery determination burning in her chest as she began her way down the corridor. A wide, proud grin began to sneak its way on the girl's face. Now was probably not the best time for self-gloating, but she really could not help it. What would InuYasha and the others say if they saw her now?<p>

The question brought her back to her current problem. Where was here and how had she gotten there? Kagome tried to think, but recollection refused to come. The last memory she had was being in Kaede's hut, drinking tea. That was it. No clue on how she got there, who brought her there, or even how long she had been there. As far as she knew, those creeps had already run experiments on her. The thought made chills run up her spine. The thought of that man with the yellow snake eyes or the crazy Harry Potter boy conducting experiments on her made her cringe in disgust. Hopefully she was a new arrival.

Aside from those possibilities, she needed to focus on escaping. Unfortunately, she was still at a severe disadvantage. Her yukata was now more ragged than ever, being torn and spit spotted in blood stains. She had absolutely no weapons on her and the layout of the place was still a huge question mark. At least her abilities as a miko and the element of surprise were still on her side. As far as she knew, these people had no idea what she was capable of or what she was. Kabuto's reactions to her explained that much.

He had been confident about his poison stopping her, so he obviously had no idea of her purification abilities. On top of that, when he had examined the sutra she had made, he had not the faintest clue of what it was. He said it himself when he told her that he did not know what she was going to use it for. That meant only one thing; that he had no knowledge of priestesses or their techniques... but that made even less sense. If she was still in the Feudal Era, he would have definitely known what that sutra was and that she was a miko. Holy maidens and their abilities were common knowledge in the Sengoku Jidai, so his lack of knowledge made no sense.

And then she happened to notice the hanging electrical lights from the ceiling.

Kagome resisted the urge to smack herself. How had she not noticed that earlier? The fact that she had just come from a room decked out with medical equipment and glowing light bulbs should have clued her in that she definitely was not in the Feudal Era anymore. Though who could blame her? In the time since she had woken up, she had been high on sedatives or had been fighting for her life. Not much time for contemplation.

In any case, she needed to focus on finding some new clothes and weapons. She was sure there had to be some bedrooms in this place. And where there were bedrooms, there were closets. And where there were closets, there were clothes—Kagome was surely a genius. There would be weapons too if Kabuto was any indication. If she was lucky, maybe she could find some pen and paper to make more sutra.

Detection should not be too big a problem. Kagome could sense auras or a person's life force from about thirty to forty feet away. If she hid away somewhere before someone came up on her and the sutra did its job on keeping Kabuto in one place, she would be fine. Unfortunately, that didn't make it impossible for someone to sneak up on her. The key flaw in the technique was that Kagome had to be aware at all times. If she failed to keep her senses conscious of her surroundings, someone could easily sneak up on her. Good thing there was no way she was going to let her guard down in a place like this.

She began checking rooms one by one, being sure to keep her defenses up. The entire floor seemed to be mostly vacant of rooms. The ones she found were mostly like the ones she had left Kabuto in. One looked like an operating room; one was a storage unit; one just made her gag. Kagome slapped a hand to her face as the scent of corroded flesh assaulted her nose. She didn't know what they called this area, but it looked like the body dumping room. Rotting corpses hung from the ceiling on rusted over-hooks. Others were laid up on the walls or laid on metal gurney, each mutilated in a unique way. Kami, one even had every limb lopped off. The sight and smell made her retch. She was sure she would have puked had she anything to vomit.

What the hell kind of place was this? What were they doing to people here? Kagome shivered as she thought of how close she had gotten to being a part of one of those piles. The miko rushed down the hall, trying to get as far away from that room—that bloody image—as fast as possible. But it didn't matter how much she ran, the image was still in her mind's eye.

She tried to focus on the task at hand. She needed to get out of this place and for that to happen, she needed to stay calm. Kagome tried to keep her hands from shaking. Though she had seen many dead bodies in her lifetime, Kagome never could get used to it. And really, she hoped she never would.

After running up a flight of stairs, she found what she was looking for in the second door on the right. The bedroom was nothing glamorous. The furnishings were simple: a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, a lamp, and a closet. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. There were no windows, no pictures, nothing personal. The only thing that stood out was a cloth navy blue banner that hung over the bed. It took up the whole width of the headboard and had a large red and white symbol in the center. Making sure the door was closed, Kagome approached the banner to take a closer look. The symbol kind of looked like an upside down pokéball, though she doubted that's what it really was. Souta would have had a kick over it if he saw it.

But pokéball-looking symbols were the least of her worries. Now was the time to snoop. The miko began rummaging through the closet and dresser. Soon she had an outfit laid out ready on the bed: a high collared blue t-shirt with that same pokéball symbol on the back, a pair of black shorts, a khaki colored waist pouch, and some dark blue sandals. She had wanted some sneakers but whoever had this room must have a sandal fetish because there were over ten pairs in the closet with nothing else. Kagome began to hurry out of her clothes and into the new ones. This small window of time was going to be her most vulnerable so she wanted to be quick about it.

Once changed, she tried to hide any sign that she'd been there. She closed the closet doors, made sure that the bed covers were still nice and smooth, and hid the bloodied yukata under folded clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser. Then she noticed it—someone coming towards the room. Kagome glanced around the room, trying to decide where to hide. She heard the click of the doorknob turning. There was no time!

Just as the door started to open, she dove under the bed, curling into a tight ball. She tried staying as still as air and hoped to Kami that he would not notice anything out of the ordinary. She heard the gentle shutting of the door and light footsteps padding against the floor.

Oh God!

Kagome had to hold in a shriek when he sat on the bed letting out a squeal from the bedsprings. She couldn't bear to take a breath. She was afraid that even the tiniest sound would alert him. Images of those hanging bodies flashed before her mind's eye. They were like a black omen. _Please go away_, she begged in her mind, _please don't find me_. An eternity seemed to drag by as her heart counted the seconds.

Like a hawk, she watched as he lifted himself from the bed. He began rummaging through the shelves in his nightstand. Mentally, she pleaded that he not look into his dresser. If he found that yukata, she was done for. As he continued throughout the room, he moved with the kind of ease that came with confidence and strength; something that only put Kagome more on edge. For someone to have that in this kind of a place was not normal.

Then just as sudden as he came, he left.

The miko let out a gust of air, feeling like she had been saved from the jaws of death. She curled in on herself, hugging her knees hard to her chest. The temptation to break down and cry was so strong it hurt but the last thing she needed to do. She could cry, rant, and scream all she wanted once she got out of this hell hole.

Slowly she began to crawl herself out, watching the door like a mouse expecting a cat to come through any moment. The room almost poisoned now since that boy was there. Kagome felt numb and panicked. She still needed to find weapons, but the thought barely penetrated. Forget weapons. Forget logic. Fear was driving her now and it told her to get out. She bolted for the door.

"I knew it."

The words froze her like a spell.

This could not be happening. Seriously, no one could have this bad of luck. As rigid as the tin man, Kagome turned to look behind her only to find the boy standing casually against the wall just to left of the bed. For a few agonizingly long seconds she stared at him, begging for him to just disappear. He did not. He was not some evil hallucination born from her frayed nerves. Stubbornly, he stayed leaning up against the wall staring at her with a smirk. It only confirmed that she, Higurashi Kagome, had the worst luck in the universe. Fate must be having a field day. She saw him leave the room, damn it!

That same smug confidence she had sensed in his walk oozed off him in waves. Kagome glared at him as she fell into a fighting stance, one that Sango had shown her many times. Her friend had taught her the basics of fighting hand to hand yet only the kindest would say that the priestess was good at it. She had her moments, but she was far from an expert. Her focus, her reaction time, and her balance all lacked from inexperience, but this guy didn't know that and hopefully she could keep it that way.

She tried to think on what to do, but did not have many options. She still had no weapons except for her body. There had been no time to make new ofuda. And any element of surprise she had was shot the moment she stepped out from under the bed. If only she had noticed him! Kagome had let her fear get the better of her and she knew it. Her focus had been so wrapped up in escaping the room that she hadn't paid attention to anything else.

"I can see you trembling."

Kagome stiffened at the comment. _Damn it… damn it, damn it, damn it!_ She screamed in her mind.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" She lashed out. "You know, I don't like that smug look on your face. It's the same look your little doctor friend had before I bit him and crushed his arm with the door!"

"Doctor friend? You mean Kabuto? You got away from him?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I did," Kagome boasted with a fake confidence. "So don't underestimate me."

"Heh," he chuckled out before taking a step away from the wall.

Kagome didn't waste a moment and made another bolt for the door. She came _so_ close, coming face to face with the door. Her hand was literally on the doorknob as she began to open it but when she tried to pull, it wouldn't budge. Because of an arm. A strong, lean arm just above her head that kept her from escaping.

"Where do you think you're going?" A hot whisper spoke in her ear making her tingle all over.

She suddenly became aware of the male body caged around her. The heat he radiated. The very nearness of him made her hair stand on end. How had he gotten to the door so fast? Kagome was by far closer to the door than him. She should have gotten out of the room, no problem. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't normal.

Just. Her. Luck.

Ducking under his arm, Kagome scrambled away from him and put her back to the wall. Maybe being up against the wall wasn't the best position. After all, he could easily use his speed and body to trap her, but she didn't have much choice. All she had were four walls, a closet, and an escape currently being blocked. At least with her back against the wall, he could not come up behind her.

Taking deep, calming breathes, she tried to keep a level head. Something she hadn't been doing too well in the past few minutes. She was in a bad situation. No, the word "bad" did not cut it. More like "abysmal" or "horrific." All the more reason to keep her head straight. The Kabuto guy from before didn't know of her abilities so this guy shouldn't either so at least she had that going for her. If he decided to attack her, she would purify his guts out.

_It would be easy enough to do, too_, she thought. As Kagome began taking a closer look at him, she saw that his aura was tainted. Though not nearly as corrupt as Kabuto's, the taint was there. But that wasn't what put her senses on edge. It was the demonic red that pulsed from his neck and spread out through his aura like veins. They looked like a poison begging to be snuffed out and that was just what she would do if it came to that.

The almost electric tension was thick between them as the silence stretched on. He had not moved an inch since she had scrambled away from him; only taking the energy to turn his head to look at her with coal black eyes. Wait, coal black eyes? Kagome could have sworn they were red. The memory was blurry and dim but she remembered those chilling red eyes. Then again, that might have been a hallucination brought on by the sedatives.

"So now what?" Kagome asked, tired of the silence. "You've got me trapped so I'm sure you're feeling pretty cocky right now. Are you going to attack me? Kill me?"

Sasuke (Was that his name? Or was it Satsuki? Sosuke?) pulled away from the door, a stoic mask firmly in place as he continued to stare. He gave a simple shrug in reply. Wasn't he just the talkative one?

"Well, you must want something or you would've let me go." Kagome said in an exasperated tone, crossing her arms.

"I'm trying to figure something out."

"Huh?" Insert a raised eyebrow.

"You can't be a civilian. Otherwise, you would have never gotten away from Kabuto. At the same time, you can't be a ninja. You're movements and actions are too sloppy."

The last sentence made her twitch in annoyance. "Well, I'm sorry for not being as perfect as you," she retorted back.

A smirk came on his face at her retort as he began to take steps in her direction. "So if you're not a ninja, then how are you here?"

She stiffened as he approached. She felt sweat drip down her neck, her breath pick up, and her eyes widen. Thrusting her arms out, she had her palms face forward. "Don't come any closer or I swear I'll fry you to a crisp!" She ordered.

He didn't pause for a second. In a flash, he disappeared and reappeared before her eyes, changing from being a few a feet away to being barely a centimeter with his hand at her neck. He dragged her up the wall, holding her so that her toes barely skimmed the floor. Kagome choked and gasped in his hold. Her hands clutched to his arm like vices as she tried to give herself leverage to breathe. No use—there was simply no place to go. She had to do something. Focus was nearly impossible but she had to do it. The only chance she had to get out of this was if she could concentrate reiki into her hands and for that she needed to focus.

"Show me what you can do. You said you were going to fry me to a crisp right? Where's that now?"

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to disconnect herself from the situation. But her body and mind protested. Her lungs begged for mercy, pleading for fresh air. Black dots began to sprinkle into her vision. Faint, she was feeling faint. Damn it. She could not let this happen. She refused to die.

And with that flash of fiery defiance, energy rushed to her hands like water breaking through a dam. Sasuke cried out as hot stinging pain unlike anything he had felt before snaked up through his arm. He jerked his arm away from her like he had just dipped it in hot acid. _What the hell was that_, he thought.

Meanwhile, Kagome was on her knees coughing as her lungs gulped in precious air. The bastard! He actually tried to kill her. Kagome glared up at the towering male. He did not even notice her though. Instead he was staring at the burn from the attack in morbid fascination. If something like that spooked him, she was about to rock his world.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" She snarled out, charging a large amount of reiki into her hands, making them glow a vibrant pink. She lashed out at him but he jumped out of her reach with ease and landed a good five feet away.

He glanced away from his wound to look at her. Then she noticed his eyes. They had changed from black to a bloody crimson. _Those_ were the eyes she remembered. Standing up, she fell into a fighting stance while keeping her hands glowing with energy. She tried to lock gazes with him but she soon saw that he was not looking at her but her hands. At the energy that pulsed around them.

"What is that?" He asked, his face broken into confusion.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "It's my energy."

"Energy? You mean chakra?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to look confused. "Chakra? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, exasperated. How had this guy gone from trying to kill her to playing twenty questions? He was insane! "It's reiki."

"Reiki?" He asked in a skeptical tone. "I've never heard such a thing."

"Yeah, you felt it," she retorted back.

Ignoring her, he began taking casual strides over to the door pulling a key out of his shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kagome asked in a panicky tone. Not thinking, she rushed over to him. The effort was fruitless as he merely turned and caught her forearm, stringing it high over her head. He brought her uncomfortably close, not leaving a centimeter of space between him. Chills crept up her spine at the smirk on his face.

"You want out of here. I want some answers."

And then she heard the turning of a lock. That confirmed it. She was trapped with this maniac.

Damn her luck…

* * *

><p><strong>The Super Special Awesome Author's Corner<strong>

And so ends chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it as much chapter 1! Be sure to tell me all of what you think of it in the reviews because I oh so love them. Speaking of, thank you all so much for your reviews last chapter! I never in my wildest dreams thought it would be liked so much. I am very flattered and really appreciate it. I can only hope I can keep on meeting all of your expectations. ^_^

Also, the vote is still on so if anyone hasn't voted... Vote! And if you are wondering, **Itachi** is in the lead. One thing I should mention that I think will make all teams happy is that despite whoever wins in the end, Kagome will have fluff moments with each of our bachelors. It's just that the one who wins the vote wins Kagome in the end, gets the most fluff moments, and ultimately chooses how this fic ends. If you're wondering what I mean by that, I have individual endings planned for each pairing... Yes, I have thought about it that far. .

Oh and I have a review question: **Do you think Sasuke was in character?**

Thanks again guys! Until next time. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Healing Hands<strong>

Kagome is now trapped with Sasuke! How will she find her way out? What does Sasuke plan to do with her? Are those sparks of love or hate going between those two? Find out all this and more on the next **Healing Hands!**


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start anything, I want to apologize for how long it's taken me to update. Life has been crazy to say the least. And when I say crazy. I mean CRAZY. Even so, I feel bad for taking so long to update. I only hope this chapter can make up for the wait if only a small bit.

**A Note of Appreciation: **A thank you to ShadowOfOrange for betareading this for me. It is a huge help and I appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:**The following is a fan-based work of fiction. Inuyasha is all owned by VIZ Media, Shogakukan, and the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi. Naruto is all owned by Shueisha, VIZ Media, Shonen Jump, and the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p><strong>Healing Hands<strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's start with your name."<p>

Drawing in her lips, Kagome stubbornly stayed silent. If only glares could kill. The miko practically snarled at the mouth as she stared at… Satsuki? She still couldn't remember his name. That time in the cell was a fuzzy image so she barely remembered what they talked about at all, much less what involved him. She recalled the Orochi-guy had said his name once and then said she looked like…a fan? No, that couldn't be right. Nevertheless, the guy's name kept evading her so the miko decided to dub him as Jerk Ass.

"Well?" He asked, tilting his head at her.

He had let her go after locking the door so Kagome had wasted no time in putting her distance back between them. Of course he didn't do anything to stop her; he had her exactly where he wanted. The thought only infuriated her more. If only she hadn't been caught by him, then none of this would have happened. She still wondered how in the world he had done that earlier. Looking back on it, there had been no mistaking that she saw him walk out the door so how had he suddenly appeared behind her? It made no sense.

Unconsciously, Kagome began to nibble on her bottom lip as she gave Jerk Ass a contemplative glance. Maybe she could get some answers herself? After all, she could be in a worse situation. Plus judging from the skills she had seen and the sword at his side, Kagome had a feeling that if he had really wanted to kill her then he would have done it already. Like when she stepped out of her hiding place. Even better was that Jerk Ass did not seem as loyal to Mr. Snake Eyes as the Harry Potter guy was. Otherwise, they'd still be fighting.

If she played her cards right, she might even get some sweet revenge.

With a resigned shrug, she said, "I'm Higurashi Kagome. What's yours?"

"You should know that just by the symbol you're wearing on your back."

….What? The miko gave him a wide-eyed stupefied look. Did he mean that symbol that looked like an upside-down pokéball? Blue eyes glanced back and forth between him and the pseudo-pokéball. Images of Jerk Ass throwing pokéballs yelling, "I choose you!" began floating through her mind's eye. For some reason, Kagome felt like he would get really offended if she asked him if he was Ash Ketchum. She went with the safer option.

"Sorry, I still don't know who you are."

"You really don't know?" He asked, looking genuinely surprised that apparently she had not heard of his greatness. Kagome gave him a deadpanned stare as she shook her head no.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said, pronouncing each syllable like he was speaking to a child. A _slow_ child. Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch in aggravation. Jerk Ass suited him way better. Maybe she could compromise and call him Assuke?

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke," Kagome drawled, saying his name the same way he did. "I don't mind answering questions, but I want some of mine answered too."

"Like you're in a position to be making demands?" He said with a teasing tone.

"Think of it as a request," she grumbled.

He gave a shrug, "I don't care as long as I get what I want."

"What do you want to know?" She asked, desperately trying to keep a cool head. The urge to sucker punch him was overwhelming.

"That attack you used earlier, Reiki," he began, drawing out the arm she had partially scorched. Where her fingers were once were now replaced by jagged, burn marks. "What is that?"

"It's a special energy used by a miko," Kagome explained. "Most of the time it's used for healing purposes, but it can also be used as a weapon."

"A miko?" He raised an onyx eyebrow at her.

"Yep, that's the answer to your mystery question. I'm not a civilian and I'm not a ninja. I'm a miko," she explained and then gave him a glare. "You could have just asked instead of choking me, you jerk!"

He just gave a shrug in response. _Resist. Urge. To. Punch,_ Kagome thought in pure caveman-style.

"Something I've been wondering, how did you know I was even here?"

He pointed to the dresser. Confused, Kagome glanced in that direction. Her eyes bulged when she saw what he was pointing to. In her hurry, she had hastily closed the bottom drawer and scrambled under the bed. As a result, some of the clothes had been wedged in plain sight; a clear sign for anyone that someone had been there. Kagome resisted the urge to kick the dresser.

"If you are a miko, what type of abilities do you have? Do they differ from shinobi techniques much?"

Kagome blinked at him, "I'm not sure what you mean. For some reason, I think my idea of a shinobi is a lot different from yours. But I guess a shinobi focuses more on their physical prowess while a miko focuses more on spiritual."

"A monkey could have figured that out," he drawled.

She let out a frustrated growl, "Well, since you seem to know everything then I guess you don't have any more questions do you?" She snapped. "Look, I don't know why I'm even here. All I know is that I suddenly woke up in a dark, cold cage with you and your two stooge friends staring at me while I was drugged up. You think I want to talk to you? I just want to get out of this stupid place alive. So ask your questions and lay off the smart comments because make no mistake. I can purify you until you're nothing but a pile of dust."

"Really?" He asked, pushing himself off the wall. "Then why didn't you before?"

"Because you were choking me half to death," she retorted. "Summoning energy like that takes focus and that's hard to do when you can't breathe."

"Hm."

"Why am I even here anyway? And where is here?" Kagome asked.

"This is my room. You came in by coming through the door."

Resist. Urge. To. Punch. Assuke. Emphasis on the "ass."

"You know what I meant," she snarled, taking a few steps closer to him. "Answer me, please," Kagome beseeched.

He seemed to really look at her when she said that. Maybe it was the way she spoke those last three words. The words bled of the frustration and desperation she felt. Perhaps it was her striking blue eyes that rivaled the skies themselves. They stared straight into his, telling him of the fear that was ready to overwhelm her but also the courage and determination that had brought her this far. Another pair of blue eyes came to mind. Ones he wanted to forget.

Looking away, he said, "You are in Orochimaru's headquarters located at Otogakure, the Hidden Village of Sound. He's also the leader of this village. I don't know the details, but you were brought here as a test subject."

"Have they done anything to me then? How long have I been here?"

"It's unlikely. You haven't been here long."

_Thank goodness_, she thought. Kagome let out a relieved sigh at that. At least one of her fears had been snuffed out. With that thought aside, the miko threw Sasuke a puzzled glance. Out of the blue, he had begun answering her questions with no difficulty at all. There was no smug arrogance like before. Even now, he looked like he was trying to hide from her in plain sight with his body turned to the side; his gaze locked on the wall with a dead blank stare and his hands clenched in tight fists. Like he had completely shut her out or was trying to. But why? Was it something she said? Maybe he was just being touchy.

Now there was the question of her friends. Were they here too? The thought relieved and terrified her; relief because she might not be in this place alone, but terror at the thought of them being in the same predicament. If they were here, she would have to find them and get them all out of here. She cursed her uncooperative brain. No matter how hard she tried, the missing memories refused to return. If there was some way to tap into them, perhaps she could find some answers herself. Unfortunately, her only choice at the moment was to depend on this guy's information and there was no way to guarantee how accurate his answers would be. She still had to ask.

"Was there anyone else besides me brought in? Like a young boy with a fox tail or a man with silver hair and dog ears?"

Sasuke shot her a puzzled look, "No, I would have noticed something like that."

Kagome hesitated with her next question, "And how can I get out of here? Or what's the layout of this place?"

That accursed smirk reappeared on his face, "Now there's a question that even I could get in trouble for," he said with a drawl. "If I tell you that, I give you the key to getting out of here. Don't you think I should get something in return?"

She gave him a wary glance. Moments seemed to drag by as Kagome nervously chewed on her bottom lip. "You're interested in my powers. If I show you my abilities and how they work, will you tell me what I want to know?"

"Perhaps."

An exasperated sigh left her. He just would not make anything easy would he? Kagome took hesitant steps forward until she was just an arm length away from him. With the speed of a sloth, she put her hands out, palms up. Barely above a whisper, she said, "Give me your arm. I'll heal it."

In a sudden move, he grabbed her chin with a callused hand, gripping hard enough to make her wince. He yanked her forward and stared with mistrustful eyes. Those eyes still glowing so red staring at her like an escaped convict put her on edge unlike anything, but she refused to back down. Kagome stared right back. "You are right, Higurashi Kagome," he said. "Your powers intrigue me and I want to see them, but I am no idiot. If I see any sign of you trying to use this situation against me. I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Kagome tried to nod her head but he only held on to her tighter. "Out loud," he gritted out.

"I understand."

As if the words were a magic spell, he released her. He gave her no time to react. He thrust his injured arm out to her while looking down with suspicion that could rival InuYasha when he thought a "sit" command was coming his way.

"Heal it."

The miko tried to beat down the fury that bubbled inside like lava in a volcano. Normally, Kagome would have blown up in his face with outraged yelling, snappy retorts, and violent hitting, but acting stupid was not an option. This man was an enemy. One stupid move and she could easily find her head rolling across the floor. Gently, she pressed her hands on his forearm. Soon her hands were enveloped in a light blue glow.

"This energy is different from before," he observed.

She gave a brief nod, "That's right. The color of my reiki is determined by my intentions. When I want to injure or attack, it's purple. If I want to heal, it's blue."

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Sasuke's harsh gaze had softened. The reiki felt similar to a soothing balm, feeling cool to the touch and making his skin tingle. It gave him emotions of anything that had brought him comfort. The feel of a soft blanket. A kiss goodnight from mother. The smell of rain. These simple things and more seemed to be wrapped into one. They gave him a feeling of relaxation he had not felt in a long time, if he ever had.

He did not know how similar this reiki and chakra were, but there was certainly a key difference. Reiki seemed to have the power to manipulate a person's senses so that when he felt the soothing energy pass over him and all those comforting feelings began to overwhelm him, he could not help but relax despite the distrust he had for the girl.

He watched the girl's energy erase the burn marks away like an eraser to writing. The girl had mentioned about her power being influenced by intention. He wondered if this reiki was purely influenced by the user's intentions, or if the target's intentions played a role. He had a feeling it was the latter.

_How amusing_, he thought as he looked at the hands on his arm. They were so small. She was so small and so delicate; a doll that would be so easy to break. Yet, she had captured his interest more than anything in the past three years. An impressive feat for someone he had only met about twenty minutes ago. She was like a colorful butterfly in his otherwise dull, gray world.

Soon she was finished, pulling her hands away and taking a small step back after the fact. Sasuke pulled his arm up for inspection. No trace, not even a speck of the earlier damage was left. "Impressive," he praised. "But this kind of thing can easily be done by a medical ninja. What else can a miko do?"

The criticism caused a peeved look to appear as she stubbornly crossed her arms and began tapping her foot with the patience of a toddler about to go into a tantrum. The girl was embarrassingly easy to anger; so much so that he couldn't help but indulge.

"I can also use sutra," she said.

He raised a skeptical brow, "Sutra?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "They are spells that a miko or anyone with spiritual power can use. I can show you one if you've got a pen and some paper!"

The girl reminded him of a bunny as she bounced with excitement. The spiral of emotions she could go through in the span of a minute was simply amazing. When he first saw her, he could taste the fear that emanated from her. He was burned by her courage, amused by her temper, surprised by her tenacity, and amazed that she could have any type of positive emotion considering her situation. Sasuke was inclined to call her an idiot.

As a result, he thought nothing of telling her about the pens and papers in his nightstand. And though he had shown suspicions earlier, Sasuke did not think much on her making these "sutra." It was obvious to even the most untrained eye that she was intimidated by him. Everyone was. On top of that, the girl was too flighty to come up with anything too conniving. Even if she did try something, he was Uchiha Sasuke. He would see through anything she came up with.

Soon the girl was before him with a proud grin spread wide. In her fingers was a slip of paper with the kanji of light written on it. _Is that a sutra?_He thought, unimpressed. It just looked like one of the explosive notes he kept in his pouch.

"The sutra, or ofuda, I made here is a simple one," she began. "It's mainly used in dark places when a flashlight or torch isn't on hand. With a little zap of my power, this thing will light up like a Christmas tree."

Sasuke decided to not ask what a Christmas tree was – or Christmas, for that matter.

Suddenly, the little note exploded in a burst of light and began shining like a mini sun in her hands. Sasuke took a couple of steps forward to inspect it closer, his Sharingan taking in any information it could.

"Not all sutra are as simple as this one, though. Some are complicated spells that take lots of concentration and chants that I don't like to remember. Some even involve a little blood," the girl explained and then suddenly slapped the glowing sutra on his arm. "Like the one I have on the back of that one," she said in a smug tone.

Sasuke gave out a grunt as the feeling of tiny bolts of electricity seemed to travel throughout his whole body at once. He fell into a helpless heap on the ground. He tried to move, but every time he did the hot painful intensity of electricity would course through his system at even the slightest movement.

He was trapped. The tables had turned and the roles of captor and hostage had been reversed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Super Special Awesome Corner<strong>

And that is it folks! Sorry again for the long wait you guys. As I said in the beginning of the chapter, life has been hectic. Just one family drama to the next to say the least. And not the good kind.

I hope you all enjoyed and had a few laughs along the way. ^_^ I wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter. I'm afraid I made what should have been a very suspenseful situation... Not so suspenseful. Which is kinda what I wanted but I'm afraid I might have taken it too far. This chapter was supposed be kind of like a little fresh air from all the suspense of the first 2 chapters. But meh... I know better then anyone that I am a major perfectionist so I could very well be looking WAY too into it. *shrugs shoulders*

Anyway I will quit my rambling. Be sure to review and tell me what you think! I do so love to hear from you all. :)

**P.S. **You can still vote for who you want to Kagome to be paired with. The last chance to vote will be chapter 5.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Healing Hands!<strong>

What a twist! What will Kagome do now that she has Sasuke in such a compromising position? Will deeply suppressed sexual urges bubble to the surface for Kagome? Will she just get the hell out of there? What's this? Kagome comes face to face with Orochimaru! How will she get out of this one? Find out on the next **Healing Hands**!


End file.
